


Well I should hope so...Alois

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and pretended not to know that he wasnt a girl, have fun, pulled this out of my ass at 3 am, so heres an idea i had, what if Ciel decided to play along with alois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Ciel decides to play along with Alois. Remember that scene when Alois gets all up in Ciel's beeswax and LICKS HIS EAR?! So what if Ciel decided to play along with it. (insert lenny face) (This is black butler 2, so if you haven't seen this episode, here's what's happening. Alois is cross dressing (as the young demon masters usually do when attending soirees) and 'accidently' spills a drink on Ciel's jacket. He then cleans the jacket and pretty much makes a move on Ciel *cough-borderline rape-cough*)





	Well I should hope so...Alois

Ciel shuddered as Alois slunk closer to him. _Why was he doing this?_ He debated on whether or not to call Sebastian, but decided that his life was not in any immediate danger. Alois tangled his fingers through his hair. "Can I have that same elusive blue for my soul too?" he breathed, licking the shell of Ciel's ear. The young Phantomhive nearly screamed but instead schooled his features and raised an eyebrow. _Alright Trancy, Let's play._

"I don't believe you can. You don't own me" he said, waltzing away. Alois smiled coyly.

"Don't I sir? Can't I try?" as he spoke, he hiked his skirt up a little higher. It took all of Ciel's self discipline not to run in the opposite direction.

"You seem very sure of yourself. I suppose you know who I am" Alois took on a bashful look.

"I do, Lord Phantomhive. I never thought I'd be able to get you alone. I've been waiting to talk to you all evening" Ciel was eerily reminded of the time he had said almost the exact same thing to the Viscount Druitt.

"Well, I'm here now. Did you need something or shall I leave?"

The blonde moved closer once more. "I want you" he whispered. Ciel smiled to himself. _Checkmate._

"I'm sure you do" the blue-haired boy murmured before connecting their lips. He was expecting for Alois to be surprised, which he was. What he was NOT expecting, was for Alois to kiss back and for some reason, he didn't seem to mind. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian's voice floated down to them.

"Young master, are you down there?" Alois smirked and moved down to Ciel's neck, forcing the Phantomhive to press his lips together tightly to supress a moan.

"Y-yes. I'm alright Sebastian. S-someone spilled a drink on my j-jacket, I was fixing it" A pause.

"You didn't call for me?" Ciel barely supressed a whimper as Alois grazed his teeth over his collarbone.

"I-It was ok, Sebastian. Go make sure Mey-Rin and the others aren't getting into trouble-ah! or something" Another moment of silence before.

"As you wish, my lord" As soon as the footsteps had receded, Alois attacked the other boy's lips again.

"My, my, my. You are a good kisser Phantomhive" he murmured, biting gently on the Earl's lower lip.

Ciel pulled back, his cheeks flushed as he leaned against the wall. "Well I should hope so, what kind of a man would I be if I wasn't... Isn't that right Alois?"

 

**On the other side of the door...**

 

Sebastian turned around and grinned at Claude. "As I suspected. You me a week of service when your contract ends" he said. Claude pushed his glasses up his nose. "Dammit"


End file.
